Through the Eyes of Missy Kallenback
by hisayswao
Summary: Missy Kallenback. Social outcast and nerd. Lives in a world of Tumblr and internet friends. She's a normal teenager girl high school with hormones and such, and has a crush on Peter Parker. But everything is abruptly changed when her mother abandons her and her father. This is her story. - Includes depression and cutting; movie-verse!
1. Chapter One

_Through the Eyes of Missy Kallenback_

**Chapter One: **

Changes

* * *

"Missy Kallenback!"

I stirred, eyes sliding open, and I slowly straightened my back, groggily rubbing my eyes. My Algebra teacher stood in front of me, lips pursed into a straight line and dark eyes glaring. Once I realized I had fallen asleep in the middle of class, I gasped, cheeks burning, and stood, spluttering out nonsense excuses. She sighed, running a hand through her blonde, gray-streaked hair, and shook her head.

"This is fourth time you've fallen asleep during my class," she stated. "What have you been doing, staying up at night and just not getting sleep?" I opened my mouth to explain, but she cut me off with another sigh. "Look, you're one of my best students, but if you cannot stay awake and keep your grades up, then we'll have a problem. Sit down and, please, do try to keep your eyes open."

With a heavy sigh, I nodded and sat back down, only for my butt to make harsh greetings with cold tile floor of the classroom. A chorus of laughter spread among my classmates, and I groaned, sucking in my teeth to refrain from yelling out at the culprit. It was obvious that it was Flash Thompson since he sat behind me after all. I stood, roughly took my chair back, and sat down on it, scowling. I pressed my hand to my forehead in frustration and embarrassment as I glanced over to Peter who was chewing on the inside of his cheek, glancing between Flash and I. Emotions flickered back and forth in his smoldering dark eyes.

I felt hot tears in the corner of my eyes, and I inhaled a deep breath, counting numbers. 'Calm down, Missy,' I told myself. 'This isn't bad at all. It's Flash being the jerk he is.' But that didn't stop my skin igniting in embarrassment as a few chuckles escaped my classmates. I clenched my hand around my pencil. 'Please, please, please, ring the bell. Ring the bell,' I repeated, and as if God could hear me, the bell rung.

Instantly, people stood and gathered their items. I hurried in doing that, praying Flash didn't confront me again, and I grabbed my Literature book and bursted out of the classroom. My shoulders rammed painfully into Peter's, but I neglected to tell him that I was sorry. I charged out of the room and out of the school, the safe haven of my mom's car awaiting for me.

"Hey, sweetie! How was your day?" Her gentle, honeysuckle voice greeted me, oblivious to my flustered appearance.

"Fine, mom," I breathed, smiling reassuringly at her.

"That's good. Your father and I are going grocery shopping today. Do you want anything?" She inserted the key into the ignition and the car purred to life.

"U-um..." I wracked my brain for something I wanted. "... How about apples?"

"Apples. What kind? The Fuji or green ones?"

"Fuji."

"Okie-dokie."

I smiled at her once again, fiddling my backpack strap, and wanted to hurry my mom so I could get home and get on Tumblr. My friends were waiting for me there, and we all lived in different time zones so it was difficult to catch them all at the right time. Luckily, today was Friday, so we had the whole weekend free and open which means we could chat and talk all night and all day. Just thinking about it brought a wide grin to my lips.

"Hey, um, Missy..." My mom's voice brought me out of my train of thoughts.

"Yeah, mom?" I replied.

"Before we go grocery shopping, I have to tell you something."

There was a nervous tinge to her voice, and I frowned, facing her. Even her body language and facial expression showed that she was anxious and nervous. Mom is hardly ever nervous about something. It takes a lot to trouble her, really. However, recently, she's been really jumpy around dad... is he hurting her or something? Or-or what if it's something much more worse than that?

"Your father and I are getting a divorce," she blurted out.

...Oh. I don't know whether that's worse or okay. I know tons of friends whose parents aren't together anymore, but throughout my sixteen years of life, not once have I ever seen my parents argue or come to a disagreement. If anything, it would be a playful banter, nothing serious. She pulled the car into our drive way, turning to me. The look on my face must have worried her because the crease on her forehead deepened, and she gingerly placed a hand to my cheek.

That's when I realized I had been crying.

Tears pricked at her big, brown eyes as well, and she tugged me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, baby," she whimpered. "I tried so hard to keep our relationship strong, but the love just died throughout the years. I tried for not only Amy's, but yours as well. I didn't want to trouble you two by ending it so soon, but it was going to eventually. I didn't know it was going to be now." She pulled away, smiling tearfully, and cupped my cheeks gently. "This is the end of your father and I's marriage, and I will always love you, Missy. You'll always be my baby girl."

My body trembled with sobs, and I took in labored breaths.

"Now get your butt inside and get your homework done," she playfully ordered me.

I cracked a small smile, laughing under my breath, and nodded. I wiped at the stubborn tears, grabbed my bag, and opened the door. My mom smiled at me, and I smiled back. I wasn't aware of her plans, hidden from my dad just as skillfully, and I obliviously opened my door to see my dad looking frantic.

"Missy! Where's your mother?" He asked me.

"O-out there, in the car," I answered. He shoved past me and rushed outside, just to scream my mother's name.

I reached him just in time to see the silver Nissian drive away, taking my mother with her. My father chased after it, his efforts fruitless. My knees caved underneath me, and I tried to process what had just happened. My mind tried to tell me, but my heart refused its words, fighting the truth. She left me. She left us. She abandoned me. She lied to me.

My mom...


	2. Chapter Two

_Through the Eyes of Missy Kallenback_

**Chapter Two: **

Monday

* * *

I stared at my reflection in disgust. Puffy eyes, dark bags, worried lower lip, pale, and fat. I scoffed and turned to my closet, picking out a random set of clothes. Before putting it on, I looked at the Spider-Man shirt. My mom had gotten it for me for my birthday. She knew I was big fan of the hero, and she decided to get it for me. I was immensely happy and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

Tears appeared again, and I sniffed, wiping them away. I tugged on my shirt, grabbed my sweatshirt, and jogged downstairs. My dad had left for work like he usually did, and I grabbed my backpack. Skipping breakfast, I locked the door behind me, and walked down the sidewalk to school. I buried my face into the collar of my sweatshirt, and the faint noises of a skateboard approaching echoed.

I ignored it, thinking it was some kid, and waited for the light to turn red so I could cross. The skateboard noise stopped next to me, and the presence of someone standing next to me was strong. Curiously, I glanced over the rim of my red glasses to see a familiar tall and lanky boy. When he turned to me after pressing the button as if it would make it turn quicker, I immediately recognized him as Peter Parker. He met my gaze and smiled.

"Hi," he greeted.

"H-hi," I greeted back shyly.

"Missy, right? Missy Kallenback?" I gulped. He knew my name.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Nice name you got there. Did you do last night's Algebra homework?"

My mind drew a blank as I stood there, frozen. No. No I didn't. My jaw dropped as I ripped my backpack open to see it blank as my mind. It felt as though someone dumped ice cold water on me. Peter watched me curiously, and when I turned around, cheeks pooling red and looking like I wanted to ask him something, he chuckled, grinning in amusement.

"You can copy off me if you'd like," he offered, and I nodded vigorously. A good-humored laugh escaped past his light pink lips as he grinned even wider. "Alright, alright."

He searched through his bag, picked it out, and handed it to me. I took it gratefully, shooting him a smile, and put it into my Algebra binder. He was usually very awkward, shy, and had a hard time talking to me or any girl so it was very peculiar he decided to talk to me. But I didn't question it. I'll take what I can get. Peter and I talked on the way to school as if we'd always been friends, and honestly, after he humiliated Flash for throwing a basketball at my head, and missing and knocking over the paint I was using for the banner, I felt like I actually had a chance to talk to him and become friends with him.

It was hard for to watch him suffer through his uncle's death. Everyone knows Peter and his uncle were close, like father and son. Although I couldn't relate to him losing a loved one, I didn't want sit around and watch him get hurt. It hurt me just as much. Thanks to my mixed emotions, I couldn't do anything because of Gwen. Gwen was always there for Peter when no one else was. Rumor was they were even dating once but broke up after Gwen went suicidal and tried to help Spider-Man with the Lizard thing that was rampant in New York City.

But now that my mom abandoned me, I can relate to him. Remembering my mother brought a bitter taste to my mouth, and I nearly gagged at the taste. My face contorted into a sour look, and Peter noticed, much to my dismay.

"Are you alright, Missy?" He inquired, frowning.

"I'm just fine, thanks for asking," I mumbled. Concern flashed across his face but he let it drop.

We went our separate ways for first period, and I sighed, slumping my shoulders. It was hard to be upset or even sad with Peter around. He was a ball of sunshine and was always cracking jokes and such. I knew he seemed indifferent and stuff like that, but it must be because he didn't want to get hurt. I don't know anymore... everything is changing rapidly around me since Friday, and I just want the day to be over so I can go home and go to sleep.

Saturday and Sunday were the hardest and longest days I have ever experienced. I lacked sleep, cried all the time, and barely ate anything. I only drank water. I sighed heavily again, and when I walked into the loud classroom, the chatter immediately died down and what seemed like the world was staring holes into me. I paused at the door, startled and disturbed by this sudden change, and I power-walked to my seat, dropped my bag between my legs and laying my head down on the desk.

The coolness was welcomed, and I smiled in relief. People went onto their business, and I waited peacefully until the teacher came.

No one bothered me. Even Flash, who usually took it upon himself to always bring some kind of trouble to me, ignored me. He would shoot me the occasional sympathetic smile and ask me how I was doing. I would stare at him like a deer in headlights and softly respond with a simple, white lie that I was doing fine. I wasn't as if it wasn't obvious. I was miserable. I wanted to sleep. I wanted to cry. I wanted to break down.

But I remained strong, or at least I considered it being strong. I would go to the bathroom to cry my eyes out and come back, feeling a little better. The teachers didn't question me, the students were surprisingly nice and gentle with me as if I could easily break - well, that last bit is true. I was on a short fuse and could break down crying at any moment. Gwen Stacy even had a small chat with me, smiling and showing off her pearly whites. Her blonde hair was so soft. Her piercing blue eyes were understanding and they could drown you. Gosh... she's so beautiful. Me, I'm ugly. I have nothing appealing about me. Gwen had everything. Oh, I almost forgot her dad died. For some reason, Peter took it upon his shoulders, and he seemed so... so remorseful. I didn't understand why and still don't. Peter wasn't responsible for his death.

Anyway, that's when Peter and her drifted apart, right? They talk occasionally, but not as much anymore. They seemed to only talk when he needed something from her. I didn't bother trying to pry into their business. It wasn't mine, I wasn't involved.

"Missy, you okay?"

I jumped, startled, and turned around to see a wide smile, big, brown eyes, and familiar brown hair. I gasped, cheeks burning, and I returned his bright smile with a nervous one of my own. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach, my cheeks burned a fiery temperature, and my body tingled everywhere.

"I'm fine, Peter," I lied, smiling. "Thanks for asking."

Peter nodded, taking my lie, and sat down next to me. He glanced at me worriedly, and cleared his throat sheepishly.

"Uh, well, today, for Chemistry, I need a partner, and since Gwen is taken by Flash, I'm wondering if, well..." He trailed off nervously, and I had to hold back the wide smile that was threatening to split my face in half. _This_ was Peter Parker I knew.

"If I'd be your partner?" I finished for him. He glanced at me and nodded.

"Yeah," he said in a low, quiet voice. "That."

"Sure, why not?"

His face brightened and so did the entire room. Peter really was a ball of sunshine. He was so perfect yet full of flaws in my eyes. Just so... so amazing. I just sighed in my head. He's kind of like Spider-Man, I suppose. Always cracking some pun or joke, bringing smiles onto people's faces, and just so kind and generous.

I'm so head over heels for him.


	3. Chapter Three

_Through the Eyes of Missy Kallenback_

**Chapter Three: **

Determination in Hell

* * *

**Warning: Cutting and depression ahead. Turn back if you cannot handle such things. Thank you.**

* * *

My fingers flew across the keyboard as I typed in my response. I laughed at her response, and replied quickly. Destiny Smith, better known as Shaping My Destiny or Dessy, is someone I met through Tumblr. She's somewhat popular with a good amount of followers on there, but she likes to focus on a single fandom with a few reblogs of Supernatural, Teen Wolf, Doctor Who, Sherlock, and other TV shows here and there. Weirdly enough, I could tell Destiny everything. She would always know what to say.

'Hey, Missy.' I read,' I know you told me you didn't want to hear about your mom, but I think... I think I found her.'

My heart dropped like a stone, my breath hitched, my body were numb, and my eyes burned with tears. I vigorously asked her to link me or even tell me, and she did so. I clicked on the Facebook link, and there she was. She was there. I knew I wasn't exactly over it, but she was there. Her face smiling at the camera, the friends list, the posts, everything.

It was her.

Destiny was spamming the chat with concerned statements and questions, and one peculiar message caught my attention. 'Don't look at her About Me', it read, and I ignored it, looking anyway. What I saw tore me to pieces. She left to her long distant lover and his daughter. She's replaced dad and I. She was in Arizona with her new family. I didn't know what to think anymore.

I blanked out. When I came through, my thigh was red. Blood seeped from a single slice of skin, and I panicked, jumping and flinging my hands away from me. A razor hit the wall with a loud noise. I shuddered, hyperventilating, and grabbed a fistful of toilet paper. I put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. 'Why, why, why, why?' I thought rapidly, trying to recall what had happened to cause this.

That's right. My mom found another family, replaced my father and I. A tidal wave of depression hit me, and I slumped, sobbing. Why is everything suddenly going wrong? I don't understand.

Why, God, why?

Desperate for an escape of this madness, I wracked my brain for something to do, then it clicked. I should write something! Destiny always told me that writing something on her feelings always helped her feel better, and it was something common for many people to do. With that in mind, I grabbed my notebook, mechanical pencil, and I tried to think of something to write.

A mental image of Peter came to mind, and I felt a smile tug at my lips. I should write about him... and I did.

'_His hair is the softest and nice shade of brown;_

_His eyes resemble a puppy's, so brown and so pretty;_

_His smile lights up the room, and it's so contagious that I can't help but to smile;_

_He's ambitious, always looking towards the future, he's so kind and good;_

_Yet I'm here, watching him and admiring from afar;_

_The desire for him to notice me is overwhelming, but he has someone he admires;_

_I'm only a shadow, a ghost roaming this beloved town of his'_

I stared at the paper that was full of mistakes until the current inhabitant before me. A fiery red blush was staining my cheeks as I thought of Peter - well, actually, it _was_ written about Peter. My blush darkened. But I felt a little bit better, still a bit guilty though. I sighed heavily, turning in my chair and looking at my digital alarm clock.

I'm not looking forward to school tomorrow. But it came anyway. My dad left a note, saying he'll be home late because he's getting food for the house. I told him that I wanted Fuji apples. I walked down the sidewalk, eagerly awaiting the familiar sounds of a skateboard and a possible call of my name, and bite into the big, juicy Fuji apple.

A gust of wind pushed up my skirt, and I yelped, pushing it back down. I grumbled irritatedly. This is why I hate wearing skirts. Stupid winds always do this. Then came the skateboard and along with it came Peter with his dimpled, contagious smile, puppy dog brown eyes, and wind blown hair. He grinned at me, but it was off, almost upset.

"Hey, Missy," he greeted, bringing him into a one-armed hug. I blushed, caught off-guard.

"H-hey, Peter." I greeted back, trying to stifle my blush," How have you been?"

"So far, so good. A bit sore though." He groaned as he rolled his shoulders for emphasis.

I frowned. "Why are you sore?"

He froze like a deer in headlights, unresponsive, until I snapped my fingers a couple times in his face. He looked at me, alarmed, and I giggled, smiling widely.

"Why are you sore?" I repeated, and Peter licked his lips thoughtfully, as if testing what he was going to say.

"Exercise..." He replied hesitantly.

"Exercise? Wow, must be some extreme exercise then."

He chuckled and pressed the walk button.

"You have _no _idea, Missy."

I hummed, oblivious, to his flickering gaze from my face to my thighs. Peter looked away, sighing heavily, and he looked down at his shoes, guilty-looking for some reason. I frowned, his sigh having caught my attention.

"Everything alright, Peter?" I asked.

He jumped, startled, and looked at me. He nodded, but it didn't convince. Not wanting to pry, however, I let it go. I smiled weakly at him, and he smiled back.

Then we went on our way to school in peaceful silence.


End file.
